Tales From The Crib: Sleeping Dil (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 4
Savannah, Jack, and Gloria watched as whatever was coming towards them got closer. They were to frozen in fear, and frozen in general as they were still shivering, to run or even move for that matter. They all covered their eyes as the thing or person stopped right in front of them. Something then licked Savannah's hand as she peeked between her fingers to see Spike, who was pulling a sled. "Hey guys its oks it's just the doggie me and Jack metted after we helped it not be a dragon no mores." Savannah said uncovering her eyes Spike licked Savannah's face as she giggled while Jack and Gloria uncovered their eyes and smiled when they saw that Savannah was right. Jack and Gloria went over to Spike and started petting him. "Hey look coats and stuffs that you wears when it gets really cold!" Jack said noticing the coats, hats, mittens, and boots sitting on the sled The trio grabbed the coats and the other items putting them on instantly not feeling as cold. "I feel much betterer now," Gloria said "Yeah I'm not cold anymores." Savannah added in "Come on guys we has to hurrys if were going to make it in time." Jack said "Spike can takes us to the end of the snow and then we can gets to the castle." "Ok," Savannah and Gloria said getting on the sled as well Spike then started pulling the babies through the snowy field as the evil witch watched "Oh stupid dog, now those stupid babies will make it to the castle. I'll just have to get to the castle before those dumb babies do." The evil witch cackled before flying off to the castle Spike kept pulling the babies through the snowy field as fast as he could. Soon they made it to the end of the snowy field "Thanks, we couldn't have gotted through the snow without yous." Savannah said petting Spike's head "Yeah we would have been popsicles." Jack said "So we're going to the castle nextest right?" Gloria asked "Uh huh," Savannah nodded taking of her coat, gloves, and boots they all wore in the snow as Gloria and Jack did the same before they headed off towards the castle After a couple of minutes of walking, Jack, Savannah, and Gloria arrived at the castle as they looked up at the castle. "Wow this is the biggest castle I ever sawed." Savannah said "Uh huh, anyways we should goes and find the King and Queen afore it's too late. They should be in the toppy part of the castle." Jack said "Yeah, right let's go." Savannah said as she and Gloria nodded The trio then made their way into the castle and up the stairs as they reached the roof of the castle as there was a tower and stairs that led up to the top of the tower which is where the King and Queen were. "Lookit, the King and Queen must be up theres all we has to do is climb those stairs." Savannah said pointing to the top of the tower and the staircase leading up to the top. The trio went over to the stairs looking up and were about to climb them when they then heard an evil cackle, it was the evil witch. "Oh no I hearded the evil witch." Jack said Just then the evil witch appeared in front of the babies still cackling evilly. "That's right you dumb babies it's me, and there's no way I'm letting some dumb baby acome a princess." The evil witch said as she raised her wand waving them over the stairs The stairs that lead up to the top of the tower soon disappeared with the wave of the evil witch's wand as she laughed. "Oh no!" The trio cried out "That's right without stairs you can't get to the top of the tower and now she can't become a princess and wake up that other dumb baby." The evil witch said before disappearing "How are we going to gets to the top now?" Gloria asked "I don't knows, but we has to find a way or Dil might never wake up again." Savannah said "Wait guys I has an idea!" Jack said as he reached into his pocket as he pulled out some magic beans "We could use these to grows a beanstalker and uses it to get up to the top." "Great idea Jack…but we don't has any water." Savannah said "Um…I knows!" Jack stuck the magic bean in his mouth, of course it didn't taste well, before spitting it out "It doesn't taste the bestest but it's the onlyiest way to gets them wet." Gloria and Savannah nodded taking the other two seeds and put them in their mouth before spitting them out. "Now we has to get them in the ground lets go." Jack said as they all went out behind the castle by the tower They all then dug a hole with their hands before putting the seeds in the ground and covering them up. After doing that they waited a few moments as the ground then started shaking. "Woah what's happening?" Savannah asked falling backwards "The beanstalker is growing." Jack answered as the beanstalk then shot up out of the ground growing high enough to reach the top of the tower "It worked!" Gloria said happily "Yep now we has to hurry and climbs it to the top of the tower." Savannah said The three babies went over to the beanstalk as they began climbing up it as after a few moments they reached the top of the tower as the got off the beanstalk and onto the tower. The babies were soon face to face with the king and queen, which were Ebony and Alan (Savannah's parents), as the babies went up to them. "Hello miss and mister king and queen we have come to give you the ring so Savannah can acome a true princess and wake up Sleeping Dil." Jack said "Ah yes we have been waiting for you." Alan said "Do you have the ring Savannah?" Ebony asked "Uh huh," Savannah nodded taking off the ring and handing it to them The King and Queen smiled as Savannah handed the ring to the Queen "Since you have brought us the ring and passed the test of making the giant become nicer I will now make you, Savannah, the princess of fairytail land." The Queen said putting her hand on Savannah's head As the Queen put her hand on Savannah's head, Savannah's clothes changed as she was now wearing a yellow dress with a tiara, some flat yellow shoes, and even a magic wand of her own. "Wow thanks! Now I can wake Sleeping Dil and fixes everything the evil witch messed up." Savannah said happily "Yes and you should hurry and wake Sleeping DIl." Alan said "Right, come on guys!" Savannah said waving to the King and Queen who waved back before she then waved her wand sending her, Jack, and Gloria back to where Sleeping Dil was The trio then appeared where the others were as they could see there were only two leaves left on the wall as one fell off. "Jack, Savannah, you're back and just in time toos there's only one leaf left of the wall." Jack (Chuckie) said "Yep and Savannah's a princess now so she'll be able to wake up sleeping Dil." Jack said "Hurry you guys the last leaf is bout to falls off the wall." Gretel said Savannah quickly as she could went over to the cloud that Sleeping Dil was sleeping on as she picked him up as best as she could. As she did this the last leaf shook on its stem as it broke off and began to fall. "Hurry! You has to wake him afore the leaf touches the ground!" Jil said Savannah, as the last leaf was falling hugged Dil and even kissed his cheek just as the last leaf touched the ground. Sleeping Dil yawned as the cloud disappeared and his clothes changed back to normal as he opened his eyes "Is nappy time over?" Dil groggily said as he rubbed his eyes "Dil you're awake horray!" Savannah said as she and the other babies cheered "What happened?" Dil asked "The evil witch putted a spell on yous causing you to turns into Sleeping Dil but I acame a princess and saveded you." Savannah explained "Really? That's what I was dreamin bouts!" Dil asked "Anyway thanks for saving me Savannah I wouldn't want to take a nappy forever." "You're welcome Dil." Savannah said giggling as she hugged him Savannah then turned Gloria back into a giant and of course the evil witch showed up again but Savannah turned her into a frog "Now the evil witch can't mess things up no mores!" Savannah cheered taking the evil witch's wand away from the frog evil witch as the others cheered as well "And they all lived happily ever after….The End." A voice said as it changed to Savannah's bedroom as the voice that was heard was Ebony as she just finish reading Savannah's "Dora's Fairytale Adventure" book that Savannah got from the library to her. Savannah, who was lying in her crib, smiled before yawning and fell fast asleep as her mother got up and turned out the light. "Goodnight Savannah," Ebony said turning out the light and walking out of the room. The End Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tales From The Crib: Sleeping Dil Chapters